


A Better Place

by BirdLover345



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: But he convinces her to join him anyways because he's Xisuma, Drabble, Forced battle to the death, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hunger Games, Not sure if it's really a drabble but oh well, Running Away, Xisuma just comes up to False's house unannounced, admin magic, false supremacy, she's great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdLover345/pseuds/BirdLover345
Summary: False is the Queen of Hearts, Heads, and Body Parts. The champion of the Hunger Game scene.She doesn't like it at all, but she can't leave.Or can she?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148177
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	A Better Place

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: They couldn't turn back. and even if they could have, they wouldn't have.
> 
> Thank you to Saph (not sure if they have an AO3) for the prompt for this one!

False wiped the blood off of her sword. Another tournament, another victory.

She turned and looked at the corpse of second place. Another friendship made just to be torn apart.

She couldn’t keep doing this, but where else would she go?

As the “Queen of Hearts, Heads, and Body Parts”, she had an image to uphold in the Hunger Games. But if image was the only problem, False would have abandoned this bloody “sport” in a heartbeat. 

If she quit, she would die. She would be hunted to her end by the ones who broadcasted these battles to thousands of people. 

She may be a skilled fighter, but there was only one of her.  _ They _ had hundreds of mercenaries. And so, here she was, slaving away to the whims of those who only wanted money. Showing off her flashy moves while trying to ignore the pang in her chest with every death. This would be her life until she herself felt the sting of steel. Or so she thought.

On one of the days when she didn’t have a tournament to participate in, she was resting in her home (which was smaller than average, to the dismay of the tournament broadcasters. They wanted stories to tell, mansions to tour. She didn’t care) when she heard the telltale sound of admin magic.

Was this her end? Had they decided she wasn’t popular enough? She won’t go down without a fight. She grabbed a nearby dagger and made her way to the door just as a knock rang out against the wood. 

That was odd. Assassins wouldn’t knock, especially if they could use admin magic to barge in instead.

“Hello? I was told this was the home of False Symmetry.” A British voice spoke up.

False tensed up at the name. She hadn’t heard it in years and had no clue how this stranger knew it.

She decided to bite. See how this went. “What do you want. Say something I’m not happy with and you’ll learn soon why I’m referred to as Queen around these parts.”

She tried to come across as more confident than she really was. In reality, she was terrified. Who was this man? Why was he here? What did he want? 

“I want to offer you an escape from this place.”

What? But how? How would he do it, and more importantly, how did he know that’s what she wanted most?

“And- And why would I want such a thing?” She stammered.

“I’ve seen you battle. I’ve seen your talent, yes, but I’ve also seen the regret in your eyes with every life you’ve taken. I can take you away from this place. Somewhere where  _ they _ can’t reach you. But you need to trust me.”

How did he know about them? About how the broadcasters would hunt her to her death were she to run?

“Alright- I think- I think I trust you. But how will you do this?”

“I’m going to invite you to a whitelisted world. Only people who I invite can join. It’s called Hermitcraft. Are you ready to leave now?”   
“Yes, just one moment.” She shuffled through her stuff and found her aviator goggles. The only item she had from before she was dragged to this place. They were her only reminder that there are better places. 

And now she was finally going to one. Clutching them in her left hand, she opened the door.

She took in the admin. He wore a large yet sleek helmet, with many small bits and sections to it that she wasn’t sure of their purpose. She never learned how the tech in this world worked. She was too busy trying not to die. He had a light suit of green leather armour, plated with metal sections on the places where people would most often strike. 

“Hello, my name is Xisuma. I’m inviting you to Hermitcraft. Do you accept the invitation?” He reached out his gloved hand, offering a handshake. 

With tears in her eyes (although she would later deny them), she took the handshake. “I accept.”

As the admin magic slowly took them away, with Xisuma’s hand in one hand and her goggles in the other, False took one look back at her old world.

|She couldn’t turn back. They would be out there, hunting.

But even if she could, she wouldn’t have.


End file.
